Mind Tales:Eis-Dämon
by Maddygirl13
Summary: A strange Christmas story of a child who has a real nightmare before Christmas. Hosted by Bugs Bunny.


Good evening everyone and welcome to Mind Tales. I'm Bugs Bunny, your host.

Mind Tales is maddygirl13's original stories and big stars like me get to host. And between you and me, this was her homework for school.

You know not all good things happen on Christmas. And this story proves it.

"A child has a real nightmare before Christmas and lives to tells the story."

Before we began, I wait I tell you something.

This story has some violence. Please don't let children under 9 see this.

Okay, on with the show.

I would never forget what happen that cold night...

I was six at that time; my parents went on a trip to visit some friends of theirs. They left me a babysitter. I think his name was Eels or something like that.

It was Christmas Eve night in my home, the city of Moscow. Eels told me that my parents were coming home tomorrow for Christmas. I don't wait for them to come home and spanned time with me. I got my on pajamas, brush my teeth, and went to bed. But I was unaware what going to happen that night.

It was about a little pass ten, I heard glass break. I thought that Eels most drop a cup or knock something over by accident. So I went back to bed. It was the middle of the night now; I woke up to go to the bathroom. I used to bring a toy with me, because of the dark. I brought my bear, Blume (which means flower in germen).

When I got out, I noticed it was cold. I saw snow on the hallway floor. I thought that Eels might have gone out and came back and left snow on the floor. As I was about to go back to bed, I heard a scratching coming down from the hall. I squeeze Blume.

I don't know why I went down that hallway, it was that I wanted to make sure that Eels was okay and I was curious. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed the more I walked down the hall, the more snow there is. Then when I got to end, I saw ice covering the wall from top to bottom. The ice, somehow, left a faint glow to it. But I didn't find what was making the scratching.

My bedroom was on the second floor, so I had to go down stairs. The stairs was covered in snow too. Luckily the rail was not covered in ice. I climbed down the stairs. It was colder than upstairs. I can see my breath in the cold.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I heard the scratching again. It was louder this time. I looked around; the only things that I saw were that the floor was covered in snow and ice, and pillars were everywhere. It was hard to see a little. Suddenly, I heard another sound, it wasn't the scratching. I turn around and saw light coming from the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen and it was a mess. The lights were on; the sound was coming from the TV, it was making static noise. I saw glass all over the floor. I looked up and saw the window was broken, that explains the noise earlier. Right by the window was a shoe, Eels' shoe. I don't know what it meant back then, but I do now.

I heard something pass by me from behind. I turn, but I didn't see it in time. I looked out of the doorway and I saw shadow at the end of the hall. The shadow was tall and that was all I can tell. I thought it was Eels in the living room. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room. As I turn the corner at the end of hall, Eels was standing in the middle of the living room. The living room was covered in ice and pillars were everywhere. They were both on the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. But, something was not right. I look closer at him, I realizes that was not Eels; it was a woman.

The woman had her back towards me. All I can tell that her dress was blue and it was covered in ice. The strange thing was that the dress was a summer dress. But I didn't think of that back then.

I don't how long I stood there looking at the woman. She hadn't moved at all since I got there. So finally, I said something, but can't remember what I said. The woman begins to turn around.

I don't remember much after that. As she turns, everything begins to come of blear. One moment I stood there watching the woman's eyes glow red, the next; I was all dressed if I was ready to going out in to the cold. I was in her arms if she was holding a baby, as I did have Blume in my. I didn't know why I did not call for help; it was as if I was paralyzed.

She began to walk to the door, the next thing I knew we were outside on a bridge. It was cold and a blizzard was happing. The wind blew hard and it was hard to see outside. She walks down the bridge and into the street. I have no idea we were going and what is goanna happen to me. I was scared.

Suddenly, I heard an inhuman scream. I happen so fast. We were knock to the ground, I couldn't get up. I bleary remember what happen, I heard roars; flesh being cut, sharp teeth, and claws. It went on like this almost forever, I thought that I was going to die. Then I saw a large creature slide to a street lamp. The creature was large, it almost look like a bear, but with long ears, it's eyes have big irises, and it mouth was big as a child. It was bleeding and it flesh was showing a little. The woman only has a few scratches marks on her. The creature got up, growled, and ran off.

The woman suddenly, began to float a little in the air. Everything was getting blearier now. As she floats towards me, I heard a gunshot and a screech. The woman got hit, but she got up and flies away. I heard footsteps and a voice. I was picking up by someone. Someone asked me if I was all right; the voice belongs to a man. I pass out.

When I woke up, I was in bed. Next to me were parents and a cop; their faces looked weary than happy. The cop asked what happen before my parents got home. I tell them what can I remember last; the woman, the ice, and the creature. After I finished, the cop thanked me for time and left.

After awards, went out and have great charismas. But, I asked were Eels. Dad told me he went out of town for a while. He never did return; it was a few years when I found out what ready happened.

I wasn't until I found the news that was painted years ago. I read it; it said that Eels was murdered. His body was found three blocks away from my house. It said something about me, but it said that I was imagining the whole thing. But I was the truth.

Then wonder who or what as that woman; the one how tried to take me away that night. So begin to do some research on the Internet and I found results.

I found out that woman wasn't a woman; it was a demon. As I read on, this demon or Eis-Dämon (it means ice demon in germen) was seen for centuries. There were many legends how she came to be. One legend said that she murdered in the cold and came back as demon made of ice; she freezes the murder to death. Another said that was preordering dancer, until another dancer just jealous and put poison in her drink and die on stage. She came back and killed the dancer.

But, the most cumin legend of her that was that was once a princess and she put in to arrange marriage with a prince from china. He was called the prince of the moon, because he was born of the night of the full moon. On their week they supposed to be wed, an evil wizard curses her family after her father banish him for messing with dark magic. An assassin killed her prince on their wedding day. Than her home was attack by creatures of the night. She runs to the forest, easing her fate. She waits to be with her prince. She finds a tree to hang herself with. When she dies, her body became ice. She tried again, but he couldn't die. She dances for lover of the night of a full moon, hoping to see each other again.

I read more about her, she was given many names. One name for was Die tanerin, die scheneetumme bringt, which means '"the dancer who brings blizzards". Another name her was eis-frau,kinderpark stient, which means "the ice woman who steals children". I wonder why they called her by that, but I tell it more name for her was die gefrorenen tanzerin, which means "the frozen dancer".

I found out why she was called the ice woman who steals children. In the legend I talk about earlier, when was lonely she began to steal children to fill her loneliness. She would take them from the streets on a cold night or caught them in her blizzards. Then she takes them to her lair and they were never seen again.

Then I wonder what might of happen if the man never came. That explains her, but what about the other creature? I tried to look it up, but there was nothing about it. Then I wonder if she was trying to save me from it or she was ready trying to steal me, but the creature got in the way.

I may never know, but I do know that I save from her because I'm a teenager now. But I'm not from the other creature, it still out there.

Scratch, scratch, scratch…

I might put this demon in Hybrid Destiny. It's coming soon.

I hop you like it. Tell me what you think.

Bugs Bunny- warner brothers


End file.
